


Star and a Shadow

by AmberLehcar, GentleTouchGinger



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberLehcar/pseuds/AmberLehcar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleTouchGinger/pseuds/GentleTouchGinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Because it’s new, sweetie. Because something that has always been quiet is suddenly bursting with light and noise and color and something else, too, something new.” </p><p>A group of TsuStar oneshots written for TsuStar Week 2014. Prompts I wrote for were Flower, Only Human, Innocence, Puppy Love, Fireworks,  and Rumors. </p><p>Hope you enjoy! ^-^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flower

The old place was barely intact when they found it. So many people decided to take their fury and grief out on the former home of the StarClan.The crest was smashed to pieces, the interior plundered of all valuables. 

BlackStar was a little upset when he saw it, but it only took a single squeeze of his hand to return the smile to his face. “We’ll make it right.” 

And they did. 

They spent weeks fixing it up, repairing walls and rebuilding rotted or burnt wings of the house. Furniture had to be constructed, futons had to be bought and cable was installed, because BlackStar insisted that he didn’t give a damn about tradition, he wanted to watch football. 

But now it was theirs, completely theirs. Everything from the Nakatsukasa crest besides the newly carved StarClan’s, the stone-lined path leading to the house, and especially the gardens Tsubaki worked so hard to restore. 

The most important thing about the gardens to her, though, is the flowers. 

They grow alongside tiny streams, or inside the beds she has made. Their blossoms welcome the sun joyfully, a spare breeze knocking them against each other. 

“Tsubaki, c’mere! There’s this huge frog in the pond, I think it’s the one that croaks at night, and there’s another one on top! I can’t separate ‘em! It’s hilarious!” 

“BlackStar, let them have a little privacy,” she calls softly, chuffing a bit in amusement. She’s lying on the soft ground underneath her precious camellia bush, examining a blossom leisurely. 

She hears his footsteps coming closer, and then his bright, smiling face is inches from hers. 

“Look!” He plops the “piggybacking” frogs on the ground in front of her. He laughs, his eyes bright and his mouth wide with amusement. “The big one’s getting laid!” 

She giggles, scooping the frogs up and returning them to the privacy of their pond. 

BlackStar is still laughing about the frogs when she returns to her spot beneath the camellia bush. She sighs, rolling onto her back and looking up at the delicate leaves of a maple tree. 

It took a while, but everything is perfect now. They have a home, a beautiful home. They can handle all the kishan-eggs on that threaten this side of the world. They can protect their home from evil, they can rebuild the StarClan’s reputation. 

She feels fingers in her hair, and panic jolts inside her before she realizes how silly she is. Of course it’s just BlackStar. 

“Here,” he rumbles, and she feels the cool stem of a flower tuck against her ear. She rolls onto her belly, smiling up at him. 

“Knew that’d look pretty on you.” He’s sitting with his legs crossed, smiling. 

“What’s with the change of heart all of a sudden?” she asks slyly. “Forgot about the frogs?” 

He’s blushing now, his gaze not meeting hers. “Guess I just got distracted by how beautiful my partner is.” 

Tsubaki is taken aback by the comment. She blushes, tucking the flower into her hair so it’ll stay. She isn’t too sure how to respond, but a “thank you” might be a good idea. 

“BlackStar-”

“Don’t say thanks, Tsubaki. It’s true. I’m the one that should be thankin’ you, after all you’ve done for me.” 

She looks at him, failing to be calm despite the sweet aroma camellias and the quiet bubbling of the stream. “But this isn’t just the home of the StarClan anymore. It’s our home. You don’t owe me for fixing it.” 

He sighs. “I know. But I really meant it, and I don’t think you should thank me just for sayin’ the truth.” 

She nods, slipping the flower out from behind her ear so she can see it. It’s a soft hue of purple, seven petals extending from a yellow, pollenish center. She bites back a giggle. Kid would be so furious. 

It’s bright here, so different from the clan that once dominated this place. She’s with her partner, relaxing in the sunshine and enjoying the day. 

That’s all a flower can want, right?


	2. Only Human

He could be so...so eager sometimes. 

Tsubaki has no idea where he gets all his energy. She thinks he hides Monsters under his bed, but even if he is addicted to caffeine, he still should have trouble doing so many things in one day. 

He always wakes up an hour before her to run a lap around Death City, and as soon as he gets back he starts doing either push-ups or sit-ups, depending on which part of him “feels the least godly”. 

He does them until she finishes making breakfast, and after scarfing it down, he usually goes back to sleep while she gets ready for school. When she’s ready, she wakes him up and if he doesn’t get sidetracked on the way there, they arrive on time. 

Though today, he wakes her up, with slamming of the bathroom door and the sound of splatter on tile. 

“BlackStar?!” she shrieks, jumping out of bed. “BlackStar, are you alright?” 

She can hear him in the bathroom, making strangled choking noises and a few whimpers. 

“BlackStar?” she opens the door very slowly and carefully, a little afraid of what she might find. 

He is kneeling on the bathroom floor, surrounded in puddles of his own vomit. She can see his forehead shining with sweat. 

“BlackStar, what’s wrong?” she asks, running to his side. 

“Even stars...as big as me…” he mumbles. “Can get food poisoning. Must’ve been something at that...that fast food place.” 

It takes a bit to get him situated, and to clean up the vomit. He pukes twice more into the toilet, and when she comes in with a blanket, she sees a few tears brimming in his eyes. 

He turns away from her, dry heaving. She leans over and wipes his chin with a wash cloth. The sickeningly-fresh smell of cleaner barely masks the musty scent of vomit. 

Tsubaki rubs his back, pulling his hair out of his face. 

He doesn’t stop throwing up for two hours. She knows it hurts, she knows he must be sick of all this, but he doesn’t say a word to her. 

When he finally curls up on the bathroom floor, mumbling, “I think I’m done”, she drapes a blanket over him and lies down besides him. She pulls him into her arms and kisses his spiky, sweaty blue hair. She tells him to sleep, just sleep, it’ll all be better when you wake up. 

He’s shaky and limp, and half asleep already. She isn’t sure if he hears her, but he feels her around him because he cuddles closer. He grips at her nightshirt (one of his old ones) and sighs with content. His face burrows into her chest, and at first she blushes but then realizes he’s just seeking her scent. 

“‘Baki,” he mumbles, his face twitching into a smile. 

She slips her arm under his head so he can use it as a pillow. “Yes,” she whispers, half to herself. “It’s me, I’m here, just go to sleep, it’s over now.” 

He wakes up before her, and at first she is afraid because the tile is cold. She shakes the blanket off and runs into the bedroom, then into the main room of the apartment. 

“BlackStar? BlackStar, where are you?” 

“Here, Tsubaki.” 

She looks down to see him on the floor, struggling to do sit-ups. 

“BlackStar, stop that!” she snapped. “Do you know how sick you were last night? You could barely speak! You need to be resting, not exercising!” 

“I’m fine, Tsu,” he grunts, pushing himself up off the floor. He stands up, grinning. “See, I’m all better now!” 

She can see his legs shaking. 

“BlackStar, you aren’t fine. Come here, you’re going to bed.” 

“But Tsu…” he mutters, staring at his feet. “I gotta get stronger.” 

“BlackStar, now you’re just being silly,” she chides as she leads him over to the couch. “You’re only human, you know. Sometimes you have to rest.” 

He closes his eyes as she slowly sets him down on the cushions. She pulls a blanket over him and kisses his forehead. “Sleep well,” she murmurs. 

She thinks she hears him mutter a thank you as she walks away.


	3. Innocence

Mifune’s blade is high in the air. “I’m sorry,” he says before he brings it slashing down. 

Tsubaki closes her eyes, her arms stretched wide. She will shield BlackStar from harm until her body is in too many pieces to do so. 

When the blade cuts into her shoulder, she can’t keep her shriek of pain in. Her knees shake like teeth chatter in the cold, and she wants to fall to the ground but doesn’t. She can’t. Once she’s out of the way, Mifune will kill BlackStar, and though she knows her meister won’t run away, her sacrifice might buy him the time he needs to attack again. 

“Tsubaki!” BlackStar screams, running to catch her when it becomes impossible to stand. Mifune is raising his sword again, her blood flying off it in a shimmering arc of crimson drops. 

BlackStar yanks her backwards. “Why the hell did you attack her? She’s innocent, this fight is between us! I spared Angela, didn’t I?”

Mifune’s blade slows, and he lets the tip rest on the ground.

“What are you doing?” Mosquito screams. “End the girl, and then the boy! Don’t you know who she is? A slice in the shoulder isn’t enough to kill a Nakatsukasa, especially one that possesses the Uncanny Sword!” 

BlackStar is supporting her now, her good arm wrapped around his shoulders. “Try hurting her again, you jackass, and I’ll show you just how much it takes to smash a bug!” 

Mifune steps closer to them. “I’m sorry,” he repeats, his expression blank of emotion. “I don’t want to kill either of you. It’s just orders.” In an instant, the tip of his blades presses against Tsubaki’s chest. She can feel how cold and sharp it is even through the fabric of her dress. He looks at her, his eyes narrowed yet sad. She feels his muscles tighten, her eyes squeeze shut. BlackStar is yelling, screaming at Mifune to get the hell away, get the hell away from her, goddammit just don’t hurt her, Mifune you’re not supposed to kill kids, don’t you remember?!

BlackStar is behind her because she slumped over. He is holding her to his chest and her legs trail against the ground as he drags her back. 

“Stop, stop, just stop, I’m sorry, I have to!” 

“Kill them, or I’ll suck this witch brat dry!” 

A crossbow fires. 

And Tsubaki smiles in his arms as they both fall to the ground, smiles as he screams and tries to stop the bleeding. 

-


	4. Puppy Love

He isn’t a little kid, and he isn’t clingy. She doesn’t know what she’s talking about. 

Well of course she’d never said these things, but he figures she thinks them. Something in the way she always brushes him off, or the sweet, sympathetic face she makes during his antics. 

BlackStar just doesn’t like it when she goes places without him. He doesn’t like it when people look at her like that, their eyes lingering on her chest instead of her wide, blue eyes lined with soft lashes that hold tears so well to protect her cheeks. He doesn’t like it when people come and talk to her, whispering about how she must be sick of “that blue jackass” and wouldn’t she like to partner up with a sane person like them for a bit?

So whenever she calls, “I’m going out for a bit, BlackStar!” he runs to the door. “You’re meeting up with Liz, right? Or Maka?” Whenever the answer is no, he finds an excuse to go with her. “You don’t buy the right kind of energy drinks,” he lies, “I’ve got to stretch my legs anyway.” 

He doesn’t like it when she falls asleep reading or watching TV on the couch. Her shoulders are pale and exposed. She’s so perfect, even in sleep. Everytime she breathes out, she hums a single, happy note. Her hair falls over her face and he tucks it back behind her ear. 

He shouldn’t see her like that. No one should. She isn’t weak, or helpless. She’s Tsubaki, shadow weapon of the Nakatsukasa Clan, his partner, his blade and his best friend. She’s so much more than just a pair of nice tits like some of those disgusting men think. 

She’s so much more than just a partner to him. And he doesn’t know how to tell her this. 

He’s tried many, many times. Sometimes it’s after a fight and he starts to tell her how well she did but she always brushes him off. He tried on New Years, her birthday, even one of Kid’s parties, but for some reason the words got all jumbled in his mouth. 

But he’s done with being afraid of talking to her. It’s just Tsubaki, what’s the worst thing that could happen? 

(she could brush him off, she could stop being his partner, our resonance could be ruined, she could start sleeping on the couch)

“Hey, um, Tsubaki?” 

“Yes, BlackStar?”

“You’re pretty cool, ya’ know that?” 

“That’s very sweet of you to say-” 

“No, I definitely mean it! You’re the coolest, prettiest, most badass weapon ever and I...I really like you, and I really just want to kiss you and I know I’m younger than you but that doesn’t mean we can’t date and I just wanna-” 

She cuts him off by placing a light kiss on his unsuspecting lips, one hand on his chin and the other on the back of his head. Before he can kiss back, she pulls away, tilting his head up and grinning mischievously.


	5. Fireworks

Her blue hair stuck out like Christmas lights in the sea of boring black and blond. Her face shone with the colors of the lights erupting in the sky, and she looked over at Tsubaki with wide, happy eyes. She waved her American flag, sweat smearing the painted star on her face. 

“So, this is what resonating is like, Mama?” 

Tsubaki stared at her daughter, trying to think of how she got to this conclusion. 

“At least, that’s what you told me. You don’t remember, do you?” 

But she does, she does remember now so she nods. “Yes. I do. That was a while ago, though. I’m surprised you remember.” 

She nodded shyly. “I’ve just...always wondered what it’s really like.” 

Tsubaki looked back up at the illuminated sky. “Well, I stand by my answer. It really is like fireworks.” 

They were quiet for a bit, and then her daughter spoke again. “How?” 

She looked back at her daughter. Her hair falls into her face the way Tsubaki’s does, but her grin is BlackStar’s, purely BlackStar’s. She sort of wished he was here, but the line for glow sticks practically stretched the length of the field. They both had insisted they didn’t need them, but he’d merely grinned and shrugged them off. “A god’s gotta take care of his family. You two deserve glow sticks, so you’re getting ‘em.” 

“Because it’s new, sweetie. Because something that has always been quiet is suddenly bursting with light and noise and color and something else, too, something new.” 

“You mean Daddy?” 

Tsubaki’s face lit up. “Yes. He was my first and only firework. But not all weapon and meister pairs end up like we did. There are all sorts of bonds, sweet heart. You just have to find a meister who respects who you are and your abilities.”

“Oi! I’m walkin’ here!” 

She laughed as people dived out of the way, terrified. He plopped down besides them, pulling their daughter into his lap. “Gotcha a purple one,” he cooed. “Crack it like I showed ya’.” 

Tsubaki shifted her gaze back up to the fireworks as they talked, her neck starting to ache. 

He slipped his hand into hers, grinning. “I got you one, too.” He handed her a pale, plastic stick. 

She smiled, cracking it. 

A fresh blue light shone through the already illuminated light.


	6. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a collab with Amberlehcar! >.

She wasn't sure when it started exactly, but Tsubaki started noticing that people were talking about her. She would walk into a room, and suddenly the speaking stopped. It was obvious they did not want her knowing they were talking about her. After discovering this phenomenon of silence due to her presence, she started trying to eavesdrop on conversations, trying to figure out what was so hush-hush about her. 

One day, Tsubaki finally managed to be quiet and sneaky enough to hear what they were saying about her. She snuck up behind a few students who often became very quiet as soon as she appeared, and eavesdropped on their conversation. 

“I wonder who she fucks, I mean, is there a list you have to get on or something?” 

“Hey, she’s too sweet to do something like that! She probably just does it with her partner.” 

“Yeah, they’re definitely fucking. They share a bed,you know that?” 

“There’s no way.” 

“You bet they do.” 

“Well, with his ego, could that even be fun?” 

“She’s the horniest student here! Anyone with a dick is probably fun for her.” 

She had heard enough. Trying to keep the tears that stung her eyes from spilling over, she ran from the group of students. Hadn’t her reveal in the Book of Eibon been embarrassing enough for her? Her friends had promised not to say anything. They had promised her, and she had trusted them. She continued running until she found her partner roaming the halls, probably looking for her. Tsubaki knew that he was trustworthy enough to keep her secret. But her thoughts drifted to the words of her peers, and her face flushed. She couldn’t face him, not after what she had just overheard. And so she ran.

She had hoped he wouldn’t see her before she could get away, but luck was simply not on her side. “Tsubaki, what’s all the running for?” Black Star called after her, gradually catching up to her. Had she really thought she could outrun him? Finally catching her hand and tugging just enough for her to stop and look at him, he stared her straight in the eye and asked, “Seriously, Tsu, what’s going on? I know something’s bothering you, and I may be god-like, but that doesn’t mean I won’t listen to what you have to say.”

Her gaze slipped from his, and she swallowed, trying to numb the ever growing lump in her throat. “It’s nothing, Black Star,” she mumbled, attempting to tug her hand out of his grip and walk away. “It’s nothing, okay? So just leave me alone.” 

His grip only tightened, and he placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing his face into her line of vision. “Tsubaki, it’s not ‘nothing’, alright? Please, just tell me.” 

Her face flushed with uncomfortable heat. “Please, Black Star, just let me go home,” she mumbled, trying to pretend her eyes weren’t growing uncomfortably hot and wet. 

“Hey now, don’t cry,” he said, swiping his thumb under her left eye, catching a few small teardrops. “You can tell me anything, you got me?”

She sniffed, trying to figure out a way to tell him. “Well, I noticed… I noticed that people were talking about me. And I shouldn’t have listened in, but… They were spreading some rumors about me.” She felt his grip tighten on her wrist and watched his jaw clench. “They were saying…” Her voice hitched in her throat. She couldn’t possibly tell him about the vulgar things they had said about her. And about him with her.

“What were they saying?” he demanded through gritted teeth. How dare they say terrible things about his weapon, things that would bring her to tears.

She fidgeted under his gaze, her free hand tugging nervously at her skirt. “They said… that I do lewd things… with you and with others…”

His vision narrowed. “Book of Eibon, huh?” he asked, his voice even and grim. 

“Y-yeah…” Tsubaki replied, looking around nervously. “Listen, let’s just go, okay? Please...I just want to go home.” 

He shook his head, turning around and pulling her along with him. “Nope, sorry, can’t do, Tsubaki. Come on, just point them out to me and I’ll show ‘em just how stupid messing with the weapon of a god is.” 

She let him tug her along, but squeezed his hand almost too tightly. “Please, it doesn’t matter, can we please just go home?” 

He stopped, and turned to face her. She could’ve sworn she saw the ghost of a star in his pupils as he looked at her, his face swollen with fury. “No way in hell, Tsubaki. They’re going to pay for shedding your tears.” 

She sighed. It was no use arguing with him when he got like this. Reluctantly, she led him back to the group of students. “Just… don’t hurt them, okay?”

“Just gonna scare them straight a little, that’s all!” he replied, cracking his knuckles. He left Tsubaki to hide behind a corner as he stormed up to the now laughing students. Starting to laugh obnoxiously himself, he wrapped an arm around the shoulders of one of the boys. “Dude, that’s hilarious, ha ha! What were you talking about again? My weapon?” He caught the boy in a headlock and stopped laughing. “You made her cry, you sons of bitches! Whatever she wants to do and whoever she wants to do it with is none of your business, you got me?! Tsubaki is strong and awesome, not just some piece of meat little shits like you can talk crap about! I hear anymore rumors about her, and I swear, I’ll fucking end you!” Letting the sputtering boy go, Black Star turned dramatically and walked back to Tsubaki. “That’ll show ‘em!” he said, taking her hand in his own. “C’mon, let’s go home.”

She blushed furiously as he led them to the school’s entrance. “Um… thank you.”

He didn’t answer, putting his hands behind his head and stretching. “All in a day’s work,” he replied brightly. They walked out of the academy, ignoring all the stares of the other students. He yawned, and as soon as they were far away enough from the school, he stopped and took her hand again. 

“BlackStar?” she asked, looking over at him. “Is something wrong?” 

He fidgeted a little uncomfortably. “Hey, Tsu, could I try something weird?” 

Her gaze softened. “BlackStar, you’re not going to do that thing with my hair again, because if you are-” 

“No, nothing like that,” he interrupted, grinning up at her. “I promise.” He rested a hand on her shoulder, and she stiffened a bit, surprised. 

He let go of her and moved his hand to the back of her head, and before she could react, he was pulling her against him and kissing her. 

Eventually he pulled back, both of their faces a deep pink. “Just wanted to test something,” he mumbled, looking away as he held out a hand to her. She took it, lacing her fingers between his, and they made their way back home.

The next day, they walked back to school the same way, hand in hand. And sure enough, the whispers followed them. He growled a bit, angry that they hadn’t learned their lesson, but Tsubaki squeezed his hand three times and smiled at him.

“What’s that mean?” he asked her, head tilted to the side in curiosity.

“I’ll tell you later,” she replied.

They walked into the school together, and Tsubaki continued to smile, completely oblivious to the middle finger pointed at every single student who so much as glanced at them in the hallway.


End file.
